


One Day I Will Return by the Full Moon Where Cherry Blossoms Bloom

by goldentrashbag



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Spoilers for FS Arc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentrashbag/pseuds/goldentrashbag
Summary: What if Sougo didn't survive when Utsuro struck him down during FS Arc?A.K.A a story about two people who tried to defy logic in order to keep their promises alive.





	One Day I Will Return by the Full Moon Where Cherry Blossoms Bloom

In her eyes, the man lying on her lap was supposed to be a pain in the ass.

Throughout all the time they’ve known each other, insults were all they ever known to call each other—Sadist. _China_. Corrupt police. _Gluttonous monster._ Tax-robber. _Piece of shit_. Dog turd. _Illegal immigrant-turned-slave._

He’d yank her hair and she’d jab his throat and he’d unsheathe his sword and she’d fire the bullets. She’d come home with chipped tooth and broken arm and dark eyes multiple times. They should’ve been charged for attempted murder a long time ago.

She should’ve hated him. But why was the hot tears streaming down her face when she saw him coughing up blood, staining his white cravat as she held his hand on his chest?

“Is that all you have?” she mocked him in the middle of her sobs, her hands touching the soft strands of sand-colored hair on his head. “You claimed yourself as the strongest in the Shinsengumi, but one strike from that crow is all it took to kill you? I’m disappointed, uh-huh.”

The man laughed, blood gurgling out of his mouth. He lifted his calloused hand, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears.

“I’m not going to die,” he whispered. “Not before we settle our score.”

But she knew that it was a lie. Onboard of the airship that would carry them back to fallen city of Edo as symbols of revolution, everyone knew that he would not return to the home of both Yorozuya and Shinsengumi alive.

“Sougo…,” she gripped the hand on her cheek.

“So you finally able to call me by my name, Kagura.”

He looked at her. His eyes, an intriguing rare shade of reddish brown, were beaming in gentle light, as if he wanted to remember this as he went to carry himself to the afterlife.

Then he closed his eyes forever, in a battle that he had failed to win. The girl sobbed harder, teardrops falling to the cheeks of a lifeless man.

* * *

She jolted up when she felt something hitting her head. A marker fell to her lap, and her teacher pierced dagger to her with his eyes.

“Sakata-san,” a vein popped in the silver-haired permhead’s face, “When did the Shinsengumi get disbanded?”

She rubbed the small bump on her head and fixed her round glasses. “June 23, 1869.” She answered.

Her homeroom teacher didn’t look pleased as she escaped punishment by answering his question correctly. “Just because you’re my foster daughter doesn’t mean you can sleep anytime you like, you hear me?”

The whole class laughed. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. “Yes, Sakata-sensei.”

“Tch. This is only the beginning of the term and you’re already embarrassing me.” The teacher muttered before he continued on the lesson.

“As expected from you,” the girl sitting across her lightly poked her shoulder. “You get bad marks on every other subjects except history.”

“Saki-chan, you’ll also get the dates memorized by heart if you have a foster father who is an otaku about anything samurai-themed, uh-huh.” she whispered. Saki giggled.

She left the school’s premise at 7 PM immediately after she was done with afterschool club activities, declining her fellow club members’ invitation to grab some dinner together.

She was not in the mood today—not after she had that dream again, set in an unfamiliar world, about people with names that reminded her with history books about Bakumatsu period, but not quite. A dream about two people who made a promise under the golden moon—just like the sky above her tonight, but she couldn’t remember the words.

That was when she bumped with someone—a man in brown suit and red tie.

“Ahhh, look what you’ve done,” he grumbled. She turned her head and saw a briefcase with papers scattered on the ground. “Use your eyes when you walk, goddammit.” The man muttered, a hint of annoyance was heard in his deadpan tone.

“I’m sorry! Here, let me help you, uh-huh.” She crouched down. She tried not to peek on the papers, but her eyes caught glance of what seemed to be a report of some case. _He must be a police detective,_ she thought. When she tried to grab one last paper, her hand met his.

“Oh, sorry,” they muttered at the same time.

That was when they looked at each other’s faces for the first time.

…or was it?

In front of her was a pair of reddish brown eyes and sand-colored hair. Suddenly, it felt as if the time went on a pause, the only movement was made from the gusting wind that sent the sakura petals falling. Her mouth went agape, then she hurriedly stood up. His hand gripped her wrist, keeping her from going away.

“You,” the man said under his breath. “Who are you?”

“I’d like to ask you the same thing,” she replied, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Then why are you trying to run?”

There was a tense silence between the two.

“I saw you in my dreams.”

They looked at each other in surprise for the same words they said at the same time.

“I—”

“You—”

The man sighed. “You first.”

“I’m Kagura, uh-huh,” she offered her hand to him. “What’s your name?”

She swore she could see tears started to brim on the corner of the man’s eyes. He trembled when he accepted her hand, and the warmth of the calloused hand of his in her hand was so achingly familiar that she felt herself crying as well.

“Sougo. Okita Sougo.”

* * *

Under the moonlight after the rain, in an alternate universe, Sougo and Kagura once made a promise.

“If… if we couldn’t make it out of the island alive… I will settle the score with you in another life,” he whispered. “By the time you see me again, I will be much stronger than you. So, until then, will you wait for me?”

They both pulled a strand of their own hair and tied it on each other’s pinky fingers. She gave him a smile of challenge, but her eyes spoke in resignation and peace.

“I will, uh-huh. I promise.”

Invisible to their eyes was a red string that connected the two—

Between spaces. Between times.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partly inspired from the movie Your Name and Courtesan of a Nation Arc of Gintama.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a little confusing as this is my first ever one-shot (also my first angst, sigh) in the middle of finishing Dealing with Amnesiacs is Hard, lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading and see you later!


End file.
